friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział XIV
''Jestem. I już cię nie zostawię'' - Ściągnijcie ją tu z powrotem! - zażądał Adrien, krążąc po pomieszczeniu. - Nie mamy pojęcia jak... - To się dowiedzcie! - Ona sama musi wrócić - czarnowłosa ze stoickim spokojem usiadła przy stole. Spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. - Wiecie chociaż, gdzie ona jest? Mistrz Fu westchnął. - Przypuszczamy, że w jakimś miejscu na kształt innego wymiaru. - Poznaliśmy moc połączonych miraculów Biedronki - kobieta zdawała się nie słuchać ich wywodów - Tylko jak ona to zrobiła sama? Bez drugiej osoby, a tym bardziej bez drugiego kwami to praktycznie niemożliwie. Trzeba by ogromnej siły, żeby uaktywnić taką energię - złapał się za podbródek - Ciekawe... Ich rozmyślania przerwał jasnoniebieski błysk. Znikąd w komnacie zmaterializowała się Marinette, a zaraz obok niej pewna kobieta. Adrien chciał przytulić niebieskooką, ale zatrzymał się wpół kroku, widząc z kim wróciła. Z kobietą, którą poznałby wszędzie, bez względu na to, ile czasu by minęło. Nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Nie wierzył własnym oczom i nie potrafił się zdecydować, do której podbiec najpierw. Po prostu zamarł w bezruchu. Na szczęście one rozwiązały ten dylemat za niego, jednocześnie zamykając go w swoich ramionach. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy popłynęły łzy. - J-ja... ale... ale jak? - tylko tyle zdołał wydusić. - Cii... - odparła Oriane, głaszcząc go po głowie - Razem z ojcem ci wszystko opowiemy. Odsunęli się trochę od siebie. Marinette usiadła obok czarnowłosej i ze wzruszeniem obserwowała spotkanie po latach. Dopiero wtedy ona i Adrien zauważyli pewną różnicę w wyglądzie pani Agreste. Jej złote włosy były poprzetykane lśniącymi, pawimi piórami. Takimi samymi było zakończone jej ubranie, a niezwykłe zielone oczy, pod odpowiednim kątem, mieniły się na niebiesko. Blondyn kichnął ze względu na alergię, a ona zbyła uśmiechem niewypowiedziane pytanie. Adrien wiedział, że bez sensu będzie ją teraz pytać o szczegóły, a poza tym nie obchodziło go to. Nie widział matki przez tyle lat i chciał się nacieszyć jej widokiem. Spędzili przy długim stole prawie cały dzień, opowiadając sobie najróżniejsze rzeczy. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Nagle zniknęły wszystkie zmartwienia, bo wreszcie znowu byli razem. W tym czasie Tikki zachwycała się nad siłą Marinette. - To było niesamowite! - pisnęła, robiąc pętlę w powietrzu. - Dzięki, Tikki - odpowiedziała i dała swojej kwami ciastko. - Ale wyobrażacie to sobie? - zapytała nagle Remi - Podróżowanie między wymiarami? - Zwiedzimy nowe zakątki wszechświata! - ucieszyły się bliźniaczki. - Chyba muszę was rozczarować... - Marinette położyła na stole kolczyki Białej Biedronki. A właściwie kawałki koczyków - Zdaje się, że tego nie wytrzymały. Kiedy siostry przestały rozpaczać, że nigdy nie przeniosą się do świata, który wyglądałby jak wyciągnięty z anime, czarnowłosa zauważyła, że już strasznie późno. Powiedziała, że powinni trochę odpocząć i jutro z samego rana wrócić do domu. Gdy tylko wzeszło słońce, przyjaciele udali się do hotelu, żeby zabrać swoje pozostałe rzeczy. Potem jeszcze pożegnali się z czarnowłosą. Kobieta odprowadziła wzrokiem dwa samochody. W jednym jechała czwórka bohaterów z Mistrzem Fu, a Oriane jechała z Adrienem. Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że nie powinni dawać Remiemu kierownicy. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie. Jej dłoń powędrowała do policzka. Był mokry od łez. Jednak to nie były łzy smutku, tylko radości. Teraz, kiedy już wypełniła swój obowiązek, będzie mogła w spokoju odejść. Wreszcie będzie mogła dołączyć do niego. Weszła do obszernego wnętrza. Ostatni raz rozejrzała się po domu, w którym w samotności przeżyła tyle wieków. Położyła się w swoim ulubionym łóżku, przysłoniętym czerwonymi kotarami. Zamknęła oczy z błogim uśmiechem. Zasnęła. I już więcej się nie obudziła. Jej dusza pognała ku niebiosom na spotkanie z ukochanym, a ciało wraz z całym domostwem zniknęło na zawsze. * * * Równo o godzinie dwudziestej pan Agreste przekroczył próg swojej rezydencji. Zdjął z ramion beżowy płaszcz i powiesił go na wieszaku obok lustra. Przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Siwiejące włosy, zmęczone szaroniebieskie oczy i smutny uśmiech. Westchnął i udał się do sypialni. Sięgnął do klamki, ale zanim zdążył jej dotknąć, poruszyła się. Ze zdziwieniem patrzył, jak drzwi powoli się otwierały. W pierwszej chwili był pewny, że zobaczył anioła. Ale nie jakiegoś zwykłego. To był jego anioł. Ten, którego stracił wiele lat temu. Patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Gabryś - szepnęła wzruszona. Wyglądał dużo starzej niż wtedy, gdy widziała go po raz ostatni. Uśmiechnęła się i przyglądała mu się wyczekująco. On z kolei nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. - T-ty... ty naprawdę... tu jesteś? - zapytał, a w jego głosie było słychać niedowierzanie i coś na kształt strachu. Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Dosłownie centymetr o jej policzka się zawahał. Oddychając głęboko, dotknął jej ciepłej skóry. Bardzo delikatnie jakby bał się, że znów zniknie. - Jestem - odparła, także kładąc swoją dłoń na jego policzku. Kciukiem otarła spływającą po nim łzę - I już cię nie zostawię - obiecała, wpadając w jego ramiona. Wtulił twarz w jej włosy. Uwielbiał ich zapach. Nigdy nie umiał go określić i może to dlatego był taki wyjątkowy. Tak jak ona. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Nie wiedzieli, jak długo tak stali. W pewnym momencie Oriane oderwała się od niego. Objęła dłońmi jego twarz i nim zdążył zareagować, przyciągnęła go do siebie. W jednej chwili znowu byli młodzi. Przypomnieli sobie wszystkie chwile, które razem spędzili. Smak tego pocałunku przywołał wspomnienia o wszystkich poprzednich. Przez tyle lat się nie zmienił. Smak, który czuli za każdym razem, gdy łączyli swoje wargi, cały czas był taki sam, a mimo to nie mieli go dość. I ciągle chcieli więcej. Po długiej chwili oderwali się od siebie. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem - wyszeptał jej do ucha. W odpowiedzi wtuliła się w niego jeszcze mocniej - Zaczekaj - polecił i zniknął w pokoju obok. Zamrugała kilka razy. Nic się nie zmienił. Tak samo nieprzewidywalny, jak zawsze. Ciekawiło ją, co wymyślił tym razem. Nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź. Gabriel pojawił się, trzymając piękną, krwistoczerwoną różę w dłoni. Z błyskiem w oczach uklęknął przed złotowłosą. - Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę? - zapytał z tak dobrze znanym jej uśmiechem. - Walentynki są dopiero za tydzień - odparła wymijająco z udawanym zamyśleniem. - Czy to ważne? Kocha się bez okazji - stwierdził z filozoficznym wyrazem twarzy, na co ona wybuchnęła perlistym śmiechem. - Zgoda, panie Agreste - powiedziała i poszła się przebrać. Paryż nie bez powodu jest nazywany miastem zakochanych. Praktycznie na każdym kroku można spotkać jakąś parę, więc państwo Agreste nie byli wyjątkiem. Ze splecionymi dłońmi szli jasno oświetloną ulicą. Wracali właśnie z restauracji, w której kiedyś uwielbiali przesiadywać. Tam Oriane opowiedziała mu o swoim nietypowym połączeniu z kwami. Na szczęście jej miraculum sprawiało, że wyglądała całkiem normalnie, ale kiedy je ściągnęła, praktycznie każda część jej ciała była przyozdobiona niebieskimi piórami, ale nie tylko to się zmieniło. Dzięki temu umiała skakać bardzo wysoko i daleko, zupełnie jakby latała. Postanowiła to wykorzystać. Wpatrywała się w twarz ukochanego, który akurat był zajęty zakładaniem rękawiczek. - Gabryś? - Hmm... ? - Coś ci pokażę - powiedziała, łapiąc go za rękę. Odbiła się od ziemi i we dwoje wznieśli się ponad Paryż. Kiedyś przemierzali go tak prawie codziennie. Miło było znów czuć ten chłodny wiatr we włosach. Parę minut później wylądowali prawie na szczycie Wieży Eiffla. Nikt im tam nie przeszkadzał, bo ta część była zamknięta dla zwiedzających. Mężczyzna objął ją ramieniem i siedzieli tak, w ciszy patrząc na powoli zasypiające miasto, oświetlone jasnym, księżycowym światłem. Cieszyli się swoją obecnością, ale wiedzieli, że panujący teraz względny spokój kiedyś się skończy. Mieszkańcy byli zadowoleni, bo dziwne porwania zaczęły ustawać, ale oni wiedzieli, że to nie wróży nic dobrego. W końcu przyjdzie im się zmierzyć z tym, który ich rozdzielił. I ta chwila była coraz bliżej. Ale do tego czasu... - Kocham cię, wiesz? - powiedziała nagle Oriane, odwracając się do niego. Obdarzył ją uśmiechem. - Wiem - odpowiedział, po czym ją pocałował. Zanurzył dłoń w jej włosach, a ona położyła swoje na jego klatce piersiowej. Zanim zdążyła się tym nacieszyć, on przerwał i spojrzał w jej cudne oczy. - Ja ciebie też. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach